


Suffocate With Me

by alxnso



Category: Vampire Weekend
Genre: LGBT High School Club AU, LGBTQ Themes, Misgendering, Other, Trans Femme Character, Trans Male Character, slight mention of self harm/damage, use of ace bandages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxnso/pseuds/alxnso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scrawny kid called Rostam starts an LGBT club in high school, only to forget the T.</p>
<p>In which each character starts off as a letter of an acronym and finishes as an entire alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocate With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should put some kind of disclaimer on this to say that none of this is real but honestly if ur offended that i made some characters trans consider how u automatically assume that everyone is cis like thats the default. just Think about that.

He ties his hair up every morning. He wraps the bandages around his chest. He spends science lessons cursing cissexism, and English lessons writing letters addressed to himself with a different name. Suffocating beneath the misgendering, and crushing his ribs in a plea for contentment, he imagines himself standing tall only to see the reality of himself hiding away. Everyday he writes some words down. 

His high school has a new club. It's called the LGB club. He grinds his teeth, pushes down the door and thrusts the poster in the club leader's face.

"Where in hell is the T?" If he were in a film, his eyes would be flickering red. Beneath his frosty stare, the small club leader gazes up at him and steps back slightly.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean - " The club leader doesn't continue. "My name is Rostam. I'll add the T right away. We didn't think there'd actually be any Ts." 

"I'm...Elaine." He mentally slaps himself. In all honesty, he isn't entirely sure which name he's settled on yet, so his birth name will have to do. Rostam nods.

"I'm the G. Hanna here is the L, and Johanna is the B!" At first, he's mad that they've each been reduced to letters when really, life is much more fluid than that, but instead he smiles and takes in the information.

"I'm sorry that I burst in like that," he glances at his watch. "But I have 13 minutes to get home and my mom is going to kill me!" He slings his bag over his shoulder, waves a quick goodbye to Rostam and sprints down the corridor towards the main exit. Rostam stares bewildered at the space where Elaine was once occupying, before turning back to Hanna and shrugging. 

"I wonder if she'll ever come back..." He mutters, before turning around and dropping onto a beanbag.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :) <3


End file.
